halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Second Battle of Arcadia
Non canon friendly for: *There was no large or permament UNSC presence on the planet after the UNSC abandoned it following the First Battle of Arcadia. As a result, there can be no 'masses of Marines', and certainly no UNSC Naval units in orbit. This battle was essentially the Covenant versus some farmers who didn't leave the planet or returned there after 2531. *Sacrcastic Voice* Oh, I thought the UNSC was going to "Protect" The civilians, and not leave them for dead. I hate you UNSC trolls. The site is called Halo Fanon Bro, Not Halo Canon. If the Editor wants some no faced marines there then why do you complain? Is it Personally Interfering with your Articles?, No. Is it completely Impossible that the humans could have attempted a trap?, No. Stop Trolling Us. Your Snazzy Text does not Automatically win your argument, And who`s to say that the humans Did not stage a trap as I posted above? Arcadia Was not destroyed in the first battle http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Arcadia And why would the Unsc Suddenly Abandon A frontier World? One providing them with Food from a rapidly decreasing amount of Farming worlds?/Full Argument ~Onea It's all very well and good saying this is fanon, I can do whatever the hell I want, but you obviously didn't read the rules of this site, which are here in addition to the message on the talk pages of new users ( the very first point on said message being "Follow Canon"- but I guess some people don't like to read). This article is actually decently written, contrary to most of the articles defended by the canon/fanon argument presented here, but it's important you understand that we have to stick to canon in our fan creations. Otherwise, we'd have people creating all sorts of nonsense that completely contradicts the established facts of the Halo universe, which, in case you're still confused, is a very bad idea. Furthermore, you arguments as to why the UNSC may not abandon the planet, while in theory logical, have absolutely no meaning, as they contradict established canon, which takes precedent. However you justify it, what happened was that the planet was abandoned. You cannot change this. Whoever claims That I am Currently Using Two accounts; I am only using this one. I need not two voices to speak. ~Onea I used one battle cluster of UNSC Ships, plus a Colony Ship. That is by no means a fighting force. I've read the halopedian article of the Second Battle of Arcadia. I know there is not a strong establishment of UNSC presence there. I even stated that in the article. No changes will be made to it. I've followed the rules. This is my article, and it was created under the rules and regulations of this site. Good day to you sir. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Arcadia Read the population to the right in the fine print. And in the halo wars Campaign they Evacuated the Civilians, According to the Canon there are Almost one million people living there. That more than merits for a defence force. Now, Read the article again does it say anywhere that the UNSC abandoned the planet? No It does not. It would appear that; this article was created under the rules and regulations of this site. And you have no proof otherwise. And Mr.Spartan118 Before you falsely accuse Me, Get some proof. Not assumptions. ~Onea You have yet to explain what is "breaking" the canon. I have defended my use of UNSC forces, even going so far as to state it within the article. Should you remove this, it will reflect extremely poor upon this site's administration, and will no longer recieve my approval or use, as other newer users come with me, they shall go with me as well. Tragic. Less than a million. I've used possibly 1,000 UNSC at most. Pathetic exuse to try and remove my article. The replies that aren't signed Onea are mine, Xzan Tamasee. However this is off topic of the abundant evidence given my article is within the confines of the Canon. I am requesting removal of this dispute as all evidence points to my article completely reasonable. Xzan Tamasee Evacuation of Arcadia Pardon the intrusion, but if I may point out - , from Halopedia.}} As for the source of the above information, it is apparently mentioned in the Halo Wars Timeline. [[User:Auguststorm1945|Auguststorm1945] 00:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) http://the-covenant.us/news.php For countering your "Exibits" Us refers to our clan, If you have not figured out We are all in this clan, And still if you have not figured out Xzan is our leader. He want us to abandon this place we will do so. I belive that you are Discriminating us because we Favor Sangheili ~Onea Truth be told Onea, you are probably right. We've provided enough viable evidence from liable sources to prove the article's legitamacy. Xzan Tamasee 00:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I was not aware that accusing your "opponent" of being bigoted counted as viable evidence or was appropriate in any way. Auguststorm1945 00:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Arcadia "2549: Less than one million" Less than one million in population? That certainly suffices for 1,000 UNSC Marines/ODSTs " As no UNSC naval or land forces were permanently attached to the planet, the attack easily succeeded and Arcadia was glassed." No units were permanently attached, that seems to fit perfectly with my battlecluster, who could have been there on a routine travel, because as said here: "Though self-governed and mostly lawless, this settlement provided the UNSC with food, water, and oth Though self-governed and mostly lawless, this settlement provided the UNSC with food, water, and other vital resources.er vital resources." It is very plausible a battle cluster was present to pick up supplies, or just in general patrolling the planet. Xzan Tamasee 01:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) "Though self-governed and mostly lawless, this settlement provided the UNSC with food, water, and other vital resources." Fixed quote. It derped for some reason. Xzan Tamasee 01:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Vital supplies. During the height of a war, vital would be weaponry. A battle cluster in need of repairs and/or upgrades would be the most direct and cheapest way to recieve the service. Doubting is assuming. The official canon states it delivers vital supplies to the UNSC. Having a battle cluster patrolling the planet/recieving services/defending the planet is much more possible than not. I believe you and your administration are really blowing something simple out of proportion. It fits into the canon, it should be left alone. If it isn't left alone, my fanon, and others, will be taken elsewhere, to a less threatening enviornment.Xzan Tamasee 02:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) No, we're merely enforcing the rules. If you wish to continue this argument, I bid you to use a more convincing argument that Ajax has not already blown out of the proverbial water. The rules are explicit on the manner - your article defies Canon; thus its treatment falls under the Not Canon Friendly Policy. If you and your group wish to go on to a place where canon is not enforced, may I redirect you to a wikia where Canon is not enforced?}} The year is 2549. What do you mean "this late in the war"? The height of the Human- Covenant was is 2552. And you seem to act as if sending a battle cluster to Arcadia for supplies and weapon upgrades is a far off idea. It follows the canon, there is nothing you can say or do to change that. Why do you insist on trying to remove my article? It will only diminish activity and creativity on this site. It follows the rules and guidlines. It fits into canon. Deal with it. Xzan Tamasee 03:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I suggest you just go with that. It would save us all pain.}} 2552 is and always has been known as the height of the Human- Covenant war. You are hypocritical if you don't observe that you are breaking canon by saying it isn't. By your logic, the 2530s is the height of the war. Which it clearly isn't. And as you have stated out of 600 ships, sending 4 to Arcadia for needed weapon upgrades, food, and other supplies is not out of canon. I can re state this as many times as necessary to get this through your rather thick skull. It fits into canon. Deal with it. "We are equally as irritated as you are. We could literally say the same for you. It's as if you haven't read 118's comments at all." I have, and offered canonical refrences to dispute them. If it is a sticking ground that could go either way, why side with something that destroys a writers article, and overall decreases activity and creativity on this site? It makes no sense to me. And when you say We, I take it you mean the spartans. Insulting how sangheili are treated as second class citizens. Either way, it can be argued either way, so why ruin a potential article if it fits canon? Senseless discrimination. Xzan Tamasee 03:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) No more input? Why? Because I can canonically back up my claims? Sangheili discrimination in the Halo community has only gotten worse. Judging by your avatars/signatures/whatever you call them on this site, that is the only reason you have for removing this article. I favor sangheili. So be it. My claims are canonically backed, as are some of yours, not including the height of the war and refual to send ships for repair, but either way, it is a sticking point that could go either way in the canon. To remove this article is to hate. You have no other reason. 4 Ships sent to Arcadia for needed weapons upgrades/repairs, food, and other vital supplies. That is not at all questionable in the canon, it is in fact backed by the canon. Ridiculous discrimination. Xzan Tamasee 03:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Everyone who is for deleting this article has UNSC themed avatars, including your own rather annoying gif. My claims are backed, I do not see how this is a problem. It fits into canon, you need to get that through your head. It fits into the canon. You got that, Marine?! Fine. Now define "light forces." It would be prudent to note that the mere existence of humans is considered a blasphemy to the gods to Truth. This is where I begin to take real issue. How many ships assaulted Sigma Octanus? Four? And they were looking for a crystal that would lead them to the location of a Halo? What makes Arcadia so important anymore since they got the information they wanted from it? Skipping boring Prologue... You are aware that a fleet would likely have at least one carrier, right? And that Covenant Carriers are known for holding massive amounts of troops? Literally in the thousands instead of thirty? Confusing sentence is confusing. ODSTs are Shock Troopers. Their purpose is not defense. Whatever. Their presence can be explained. Now kids, show me on the doll where the glassing beam on a Covenant Corvette is. Also, it should be noted that any true Sangheili Ship Master worth his salt would have no problem batting aside a mere three human ships. If he had any trouble with them at all and had to be saved by one Corvette, he'd be hung by whatever serves for Sangheili genitalia. Matter-of-honor, and all that. No he doesn't. He doesn't give a shit what the Sangheili did so long as he did his duty. Which he did. He would be rewarded for executing that duty, yes, but the Prophet owes him nothing. Woah! Hold up! Supreme Commanders are commanders of large fleets all on their own. Two are not needed for one fleet. And if you mean "Special Operations Commander of the Covenant," then there is always one and only one who commands all SpecOps forces. In the words of a wise swordsman: Although that seems to be applying to your definition of "Corvette" as well. Moving on. Honor Guardsmen are hand-picked by the Prophets themselves. And unless I'm mistaken, the rank of Imperial Admiral was being held by Xytan 'Jar Wattinree at the time. So I still think this article is NCF, if not necessarily for the reasons stated above. Happy editing!}} :Here's a realistic reason why this is not-canon friendly; if UNSC forces are indeed on the planet, they would have foresaw the arrival of the invasion Covenant fleet. With such disadvantages on their side, the UNSC forces would decide to evacuate everyone and everything they can before the Covenant arrived to the planet. You might want to play the "oh, they were stealthy in their approach". Again, I don't see why UNSC forces would attempt to evacuate the planet. Additionally, Covenant would attempt to steal the NAV database from the UNSC fleet if they engage with it; similar tactics would be applied by the UNSC if this happens. All the UNSC would do in such situation is evacuate and escape per Cole Protocol. Fierce fighting? No way. Either change the fighting or change the planet. ― ReaperWiki 04:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC)